blossom_and_renards_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Keijō Kensetsu
Overview Kensetsu was forced into joining the League of Villains at the age of 9 by her father, Tomino Ito. Once she turned 14, she was sent to UA to gather information on All Might and his successor, Izuku Midoriya. She was also briefly drafted into the Shie Hassaikai, though this was as short lived as you might expect. She doesn’t particularly care for heroes ''or ''villains. After the Hassaikai arc, she permanently left evil behind and rejoined UA to be a hero. Appearance Kensetsu is a short, pale girl. She has long, platinum blond hair which reaches her feet, and in front of her face hangs a long, straight fringe. Two diamond-tipped hair ribbons hang from her temples, and in addition to this, two large ahoges spring from atop her head. Given the fact that her extravagant hair requires a lot of preparation to maintain, she wears it in a loose braid when nothing important is happening. (E.g Boring days at the Hideout and school days with just study.) her large eyes contain blue, square-shaped irises and slit pupils. Kensetsu usually wears minimalist clothing, such as a white nightgown, a long sleeved shirt and leggings, or child’s underwear and a crop top because of her petite frame. Her hero/villian outfit is quite extravagant, (Much like her hair) consisting of a large, long sleeved shirt, adorned with “stick-out” shapes, a belt with a large buckle, black coulottes, leg suspenders and knee high boots. Kensetsu’s school blazer is two sizes too big for her, so the sleeves hang limp at her hips. She wears her tie similar to Izuku Midoriya’s. Personality Kensetsu is for the most part, a childish daydreamer. She drifts off in class a lot of the time, but manages to keep up her grades. She’s better at physical exercises, but gets tired easily. In order to compensate for her better than average grades, she uses a louder and more obnoxious side personality. She, in fact, is quite quiet and mild mannered when alone. The thing Kensetsu values the most is her friends- be it a villain or a hero, she will always feel the same regardless. She also has a strong moral compass- as expressed when she argued with Kai Chisaki over Eri’s wellbeing during her time in the Hassaikai. Kensetsu had an identity crisis over the fact that she couldn’t fight and support the League to her fullest potential. In response to this, both Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri took it upon themselves to teach her basic fighting skills at a level she could function at. (Ongoing.) She cares deeply for both class 1-A and The League, leaving her torn as to who she should listen to. Kensetsu loves any kind of yakitori skewer, and can make them from scratch. She also enjoys playing video games (any genre apart from violent ones.) both on her own and with Tomura Shigaraki. Quirk Kensetsu’s quirk is called “Geometric”. It allows her to temporarily convert objects smaller than a vending machine into a floating mass of 2D shapes. Much like a magnet, she can then draw these shapes to her in order to use as weapons. She can also reassemble things she has broken down- making her quirk similar to Kai Chisaki’s. Though her quirk also works on other humans, she does this less often as she found out it causes them immense pain. She is able to select what part of the body it works on if she does- it doesn’t work as an all or nothing philosophy. This means she can amputate limbs or decapitate people. She is able to fully control her quirk under any circumstance, though its power may waver if she isn’t fully concentrating. Overuse of her quirk can lead to serious intestinal problems, including bloat, hernias and possibly death, since her power comes from her gut and spreads throughout her body with the help of nutrients and minerals and such. (This also means she can use her feet to activate her quirk. Any part of her body works, in fact.) She is yet to discover the meaning of super moves, meaning she has none. Relationships Tomino Ito- Kensetsu feels great animosity towards her father. This is due to his negligence and the constant pressure he put on her to become a ”True Villain”. She felt even more hatred towards him after she found out she was “bred” specifically for her quirk. Once she moved in with Tomura and Kurogiri, she cut all ties with him. She credits him for introducing her to her roommates/comrades, and for the little information he provided her with in regards to her brother. Tomura Shigaraki- Kensetsu adores Shigaraki. Due to their long relationship, they’re fairly close- meaning that they can openly converse about a lot of things that he might keep away from others. (Includes things like his old name, family and All For One.) She is about as good as Kurogiri (if not better-) at calming him down, and is very patient with him. He, in turn, values her ”somehow still intact innocence” and finds her fun to talk to. They often strategise together and play video games. It seems that he takes extra precautions around her, so that she can get close to him without her being crumbled. During their clash with the Hassaikai, they became distant from each other, causing a rift in their friendship. After she left the League to be a hero, they became sworn enemies. Kurogiri- Kensetsu looks up to Kurogiri as both a close friend and an alternate father figure. She usually asks him for advice and teases him about how “boring” he is. In her heart of hearts though, Kensetsu cares deeply for him too, and often goes out of her way to compliment him or provide help with strategies. Kurogiri has a fairly neutral stand on Kensetsu- he likes her to an extent, and is completely unfazed by her insults when she’s in a bad mood. He appreciates her contribution to the League and usually offers her support if she looks down, but since he keeps to himself most of the time, he doesn’t actively engage in meaningless conversation with her, only speaking when he finds it necessary. After Kensetsu left, Kurogiri kept in touch with her before they drifted naturally. He still keeps a neutral stance on her. Mr. Compress- Kensetsu and Mr. Compress get along well together. In the few times she has appeared in battle, Compress had always fought with Kensetsu. They often joke and about Toga and Dabi (Which angers them both a considerable amount) and drink together at the Bar. Though she was skeptical of him at first, Compress won her over with his “Chivalry” (as Kensetsu puts it) and several complex magic tricks. If the League is all together, she’ll usually be talking to him, or standing nearby. He, putting it bluntly, stated that he found her to be quite cute. (That being the main reason he spends time with her, most of the time.) Himiko Toga- Kensetsu dislikes Toga quite a lot, finding her to be ”gross” and “kinda weird”. Despite Toga making an effort in the beginning, she was acutely rebuffed by Kensetsu due to the aforementioned opinions and her quirk. Once, they almost had a barfight, which Kurogiri ended up stopping before it began. Kai Chisaki- When Kensetsu was moved to the Hassaikai, Chisaki made her mull around his office as some kind of assistant. Kensetsu made an effort to grow closer to him, seeing him as another obstacle to overcome much like Shigaraki in the beginning. Chisaki found her efforts amusing, often toying with her emotions for little to no reason at all. She attempted to persevere, and they had a somewhat stable alliance for a few weeks, even thinking she was a little attracted to him- until they had a conversation revealing what the Hassaikai did with Eri. This disgusted Kensetsu to such an extent that she deliberately went out of her way to avoid him, which was near impossible due to her role within the establishment. Deciding that she was acting out of order- and partly because her quirk was similar enough from both his and Eri’s that he could benefit from experimenting on her- Chisaki decided to confine her to a single room and took some of her blood without her expressed consent. After the heroes infiltrated the Hassaikai’s base, she fought with them in an attempt to free Eri, but later escaped with the Compress clone, Twice, Toga and Tsuki. Eri- Once Kensetsu found out about Eri’s presence and function within the Hassaikai, Kensetsu became worried for her wellbeing. Though she never got to see her in person until when the Heroes attacked, Kensetsu had tried multiple times to get into her room to see if she was ok. She regrets not trying harder to save her. Sōcho Tsuki- After discovering that Tsuki was a member of the League, Kensetsu was instantly jealous. She thought that she was Shigaraki’s girlfriend for a period of time. Feeling extremely confused on her opinion towards Tsuki, Kensetsu insisted that they fight. She was unable to land a single mark on Tsuki, who, in turn, dismissive stabbed her in the shoulder causing her to collapse. They haven‘t really spoken since, though Kensetsu isn’t completely ignoring her. Yuga Aoyama- During her early time in UA, Kensetsu accidentally became friends with Aoyama. They bonded quickly over their common interests like food (insert baguette joke here) and extravagant clothing and lifestyles. He, much like most of UA, was completely oblivious to Kensetsu’s villainhood. Katsuki Bakugō- Bakugō quickly realised that Kensetsu was part of the League of villains, and used the information he had amassed to blackmail her. In response to this, she acted as kind as possible to him simply to infuriate him, as she found it entertaining. They eventually began to bond, as Bakugō respected her for the simple fact that she treated him like a normal person. She wasn‘t scared of him like many students, and she didn’t worship him like Kirishima. Nothing really developed between them for a while, as Bakugō denied his feelings towards Kensetsu. Maro Ito- ??? Quote “Honestly, society is just mean. Society is the reason people like me and Tomura exist.“- Kensetsu, on society ”Hii!”- Greeting ”Hi, everybody! This was all my idea! Smart, huh?” - USJ attack ”I don’t know what I want anymore, Tomura. Who do I listen to? What... What do I do...?” - inner conflict which she shared with Tomura Shigaraki. ”Ooh, I’ve always wanted to go to France! You’re so cool, Aoyama!” - to Aoyama on her first day at UA ”Trying to wear me down with a constant spray of low-damage blasts? Now that’s just playing dirty!” -To Bakugō, during their fight at the sports festival. Trivia * Kensetsu has had sex with every single male character in the anime. * She has a kink for being bitten. * Despite being a villain, she still serves the role of a comedy relief character. * Kensetsu is #69420 on the Osu! Leaderboard. * It is implied that she suffers from MPD. (Multiple Personality Disorder.) * Kensetsu owns several worn and faded teddy bears which she still cuddles at night despite being 15 years old. (She is made fun of for it.) * She was actually born with 2 quirks. the second quirk, (Which is called UwU) allows her to instantly attract all males within a 69 meter radius. * Kensetsu can speak English. (Albeit very badly.) * Her tears and sweat aren’t salty due to her quirk using nutrients and minerals in a similar manner to Momo’s. Category:Characters Category:BNHA OC